Malam Sebelum Hujan
by Kenzeira
Summary: Kuroo datang tak kenal lelah. Kenma menerima tanpa bosan. / "Mungkin begini rasanya menjadi Scheherazade." KuroKen [#KucingGarongDay]


**Disklaimer** : Haikyuu! milik **Furudate Haruichi**. Tidak ada keuntungan apa pun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini selain untuk memenuhi asupan pribadi.

 **Peringatan** : BL/Yaoi; **KuroKen** ; drama opera sabun. PWP. Don't ask me why.

* * *

 **MALAM SEBELUM HUJAN**

 _Dedikasi buat_ _ **Kucing Garong Day 2k16**_ _: Happy Birthday, Kuroo!_

 **Story by Kenzeira**

* * *

Seperti apa yang seringkali diawali oleh penulis amatir:

Malam murung tidak biasanya. Angin menggedor-gedor jendela, ingin masuk dan bikin seisi rumah dimasuki angin. Tapi rupanya angin pun malu buat masuk sebab rumah kali ini jendelanya dibiarkan terbuka begitu saja, mengundang nyamuk, ah, nyamuk juga ikut malu mengingat kegiatan yang tengah dilakoni dua lelaki menjelang dewasa di kamar lantai dua itu. Memalukan dan bikin malu. Apa mau dikata, panah cinta tidak mengenal jenis kelamin. Kalau tembus, ya tembus saja.

Namun, begitu pula nasib; apa mau dikata! Barangkali memang sudah demikian suratan takdir. Lebih lagi, Cupid mana yang iseng mengarahkan panah pada sesama lelaki. Sebab itulah keberadaan keduanya pun menjadi rahasia; kadang ada, kadang lenyap berselimutkan ranjang—atau almari, di balik pintu, di bawah jendela, yang mana saja asalkan tidak ketahuan penghuni rumah.

Tapi malam ini penghuni rumah sedang tidak ada. Sama halnya dengan semesta langit, bintang juga lenyap entah ke mana. Yang tersisa hanya bulan, menggantung besar dan bulat seakan hendak jatuh menimpa rumah. Tak ada alasan untuk menahan diri, terlebih sembunyi. Sembunyi dari apa? Hmm, tentu saja sembunyi dari kejaran manusia-manusia yang senang menghakimi—aduh, apalagi kalau sampai memberi label tidak normal. Nah, sebetulnya yang tidak normal itu siapa? Jatuh cinta itu 'kan bukan dosa. Kenapa harus dihakimi. Ada-ada saja manusia.

"Mungkin begini rasanya menjadi Scheherazade."

Seorang lelaki berambut setengah pirang dengan mata besar dan bibir tipis kemerahan yang kini agak membengkak, menggeliat pelan lantas mengerjap penuh tanya. "Scheherazade?"

Lelaki lain yang kepalanya tertimpa cahaya bulan mengukir senyum miring khas. "Mendongeng sepanjang malam agar Shahriar—Raja di Arabia—menunda eksekusi atas dirinya."

"Aku tidak paham, Kuro."

"Tentu saja."

Kuroo tidak mengharapkan jawaban paling memikat dari Kenma. Begitulah ia mengakhiri pembicaraan tak jelas itu mengenai Scheherazade dan dongeng seribu satu malam. Siapapun bosan mendengarkan dongeng, terlalu tidak masuk akal tapi anehnya dongeng selalu menarik bagi Kuroo untuk diulik dan ditelusuri makna terselubung di baliknya. Tapi Kenma tidak. Lelaki yang nyaris telanjang tersebut tak mau tahu kenapa ada jin di dalam teko ajaib—atau apa yang membuat permadani bisa terbang, atau kenapa Sinbad dijuluki sang pelaut. Yang demikian itu sungguhlah tidak penting bagi Kenma.

Malam melesat secepat kilat yang tiba-tiba menyambar gardu listrik di ujung gang. Lampu padam seketika. Angka di jam dinding sudah mengarah ke nomor tiga. Persanggamaan bisu telah usai beberapa menit lalu, menyisakan napas yang saling memburu dengan dada naik-turun secara konstan tapi sedikit terburu-buru.

"Scheherazade itu…"

Ah, sudah, sudah. Rasanya tak tahan. Seperti membiarkan nasi menggumpal di mulut, tidak ditelan-telan padahal perut berbunyi terus. Kuroo menghela napas. Ia tidak menunggu lampu menyala, tidak pula penghuni rumah yang katanya akan pulang menjelang sore. Kalau boleh, Kuroo tidak mau menunggu apa-apa. Biarkan waktu berhenti. Biarkan semua membeku. Apa daya. Ya, ya, apa daya. Ia cuma manusia biasa, ditusuk pisau masih berdarah, darahnya masih berwarna merah pula. Tanpa menunggu, mereka akan datang, waktu akan berlalu, persetubuhan akan usai, manusia akan mati. Begitulah.

Dalam keremangan malam sehabis hujan, Scheherazade mendongeng tak kenal lelah, berharap Shahriar tidak jemu mendengarkannya, lantas membiarkan klimaks paling menegangkan menggantung di ujung lidah sebelum ayam berkokok membangunkan orang-orang. Scheherazade ingin Shahriar penasaran—dan rasa penasaran itu mampu menunda tenggat waktu eksekusi. Tapi bukan cuma itu. Scheherazade mau membuktikan pada Raja Arabia tersebut bahwa cinta sejati masih ada. Dengan begitu, mereka bisa bahagia. Selama-lama-lama-lamanya.

Kuroo datang tak kenal lelah. Kenma menerima tanpa bosan. Tapi penghuni rumah menunggu, membikin tegang setiap malam sebelum penyatuan.

"Apa yang kau khawatirkan. Mereka tidak ada."

"Tidak selamanya, Kenma."

"Selamanya kalau kau bersedia membawaku pergi."

Kuroo gelisah. "Tidak semudah itu."

"Aku tidak paham."

"Tentu saja."

Kenma menarik selimut. "Apa gunanya mendongeng. Semua manusia bakal mati."

"Sudah kubilang, bukan cuma itu."

"Aku sungguh tidak paham."

"Sudahlah."

"Apa gunanya kau tidur denganku, Kuro. Pada akhirnya semua akan tetap sama."

Kuroo melingkarkan tangan di pinggang Kenma. Bibir menempeli tengkuk. "Apakah menurutmu semuanya akan lebih baik kalau aku memberitahu mereka?"

Kenma mengeratkan selimut. Kuroo langsung tahu jawabannya.

"Selamat tidur."

Scheherazade dan Shahriar tidur menjelang pagi. Kenma dan Kuroo demikian juga. Saat terbangun, semestinya matahari berada di atas kepala. Tapi matahari tidak ada. Hujan deras mengguyur kota, menimbulkan bebunyian tik-tak di atas genting. Sekilas, Kuroo berpikir Tuhan mendengarkan harapannya. Sekilas, ia berpikir waktu membeku sebab keadaan sekitar masih sama gelap seperti langit menjelang pagi sesaat sebelum tidur.[]

* * *

 **9:09 PM – 16 November 2016**


End file.
